LittleBigPlanet (Serie)
thumb|Cover LBP1 Quelle Google Little Big Planet ist ein so genannter PuzzlePlatformer und welterstellungs Videospiel für die Playstation 3, zum ersten vorgestellt am 7.März 2007 von Phil Harrison auf der Spiele-Entwickler-Konferrenz in San Francisco (Californien/USA). es wurde entwickelt von der Firma Media Molecule, eine brittische Company gegründet von Rag Doll Kon Fu ''Creator Mark Healey. Es wurde eigens veröffentlich und vorgestelltz für Sony Computer Entertainmant Europe und ist jetzt weltweit erhältlich, auch für die Playstation Portable (PSP ). Gameplay In Little Big Planet, kurz LBP, steuert der Spieler einen kleinen Character, genannt "Sackboy" oder "Sackgirl", (Wegen des Materials aus dem diese Figuren gemacht sind, nämlich Sachleinen.) welcher Rennen, Springen und Sachen greifen kann. Der Spieler kann deren Beweglichkeit nutzen um die Welt von Littel Big Planet zu erkunden, Materialien im Spiel selbst zu sammeln und daraus neue Welten zu erschaffen. Dadurch sind Fantasie kaum Grenzen gesetzt und gestatten dem Spieler auch seinem Character immer wieder neue Fertigkeiten und Werkzeuge aneignen zu lassen, die im eigens angefertigten Spielinternen Tutorials erlernt werden können. Eines der Hauptaugenmerke von LBP besteht auf der neuen globalen Community, des Playstation Networks, dem es dem Spieler erlaubt seine Welten mit denen anderer in einer online "Zauberwelt" zu teilen und sich mit ihnen zu messen. Der Spieler kann sich in LBP mittels Rennen, Springen, Greifen und Schieben seinen Weg durch die Welten bahnen um dabei Rätsel zu lösen, sogenannte Preisblasen zu sammeln und sich immer weiter und weiter vozuarbeiten. Dabei wird es dem Spieler nicht so leicht gemacht. Es gibt auch hier eigens erschaffene "Kreative Figuren" die dem Spieler begegnen und er sich durch ihre mit "Problemen" vollgestopften Welten durchschlagen muss, um letztendlich dem großen "BOSSGEGNER" zu treffen, der all dieses Chaos in Little Big Planet verursachte. Aber egal wie viele kleinere Gegner sich einem in den Weg stellen und man sogar in Feuer verbrannt, von Stacheln aufgespießt oder gar durch Elektroschläge ums Leben kommt, hat man in LBP an "Lebensversicherungen" nicht gespart. Überall in den Leveln befinden sich Checkpunkte, die aktiviert werden, sobald der Spieler diese passiert. Sollte man also "sterben", taucht man am letzten Checkpunkt wieder auf und kann seinen Weg erneut fortsetzen. Allerdings sind diese im Hauptspiel nicht unendlich nutzbar. Irgendwann ist die Energie zur Neige und dann kommt man nicht wieder. Ebenfalls begegnet man in den Levels auch oft ein zeitbegrenztes Rennen durch schwierige Gelände, die man zurücklegen muss, um so am Ende einen Bonus durch Punkte zu erlangen. Gefahren thumb|Gameplay "Die Savanne" LevelAlle Objekte und Oberflächen in Littel Big Planet können "Gefahren" bergen. Alle Objekte können in Brand gesetzt, unter Strom gestellt oder inGas verwandelt werden und die Spielfigur reagiert auf jede Form anders drastisch. Feuer verursacht oft ein panisches Hüpfen mit Rauchentwicklung und einem "Zischen" bei Berührung. Sollte der Kontakt jedoch länger sein stirbt die Spielfigur und geht in "Rauch" auf. Elektrizität lässt die "Sackfigur" kreischen bis diese "explodiert". Gas findet sich of am Boden irgendwelcher senken. Fällt die Spielfigur hinein stirbt sie sofort und löst sich ebenfalls in ein "Gasgebilde" auf. Ebenfalls gibt es Explosives im Spiel. Zerquetscht oder zermalmt werden kann die Spielfigur ebenfalls, wenn sie zwischen oder unter schwere Objekte gerät. Objekte Es gibt verschiedene Objekte in Littel Big Planet zu finden, die aus verschiedenen Materialien bestehen, welche sind Holz, Schwamm, Glas oder Metall. Alle Materialen reagierenso realistisch wie in der "richtigen" Welt. So kann man auf Holz getrost stehen bleiben, denn man versinkt weder, noch kann man es anfassen oder es verformen. Allerdings kann man jedes Material, das man auf seinem Weg durch das Spiel findet, mittels dem Pop-it aus seinem Inventar holen und bearbeiten. thumb|280px|Stickers Quelle Google Ebenfalls gingt es auch unausprechlich viele Arten und Varianten von Stickern im Spiel, die man überall hinkleben kann, ob auf Objekten oder gar seiner oder anderen Spielfiguren (Multiplayer). Zudem hat man die Möglichkeit sich seine eigenen Sticker zu kreieren oder Fotos mit der Playstation Eye Kamera zu schießen, als Sticker zu nutzen und diese Fotos ebenfalls zu bearbeiten. Player Control thumb|PS3 Controller by Google Der Spieler kann Springen, sich bewegen und Dinge anfassen mittels des Controllers. Der Analalog Stick kontrolliert die Bewegung und die Kamera während des Spiels, kann aber auch den Arm der "Sackfigur" steuern, wenn man den zweiten Button (R2 oder L2) drückt. Den Kopf der Figur kontrolliert man mittels Sixaxis des Controllers. das heißt, man bewegt den Controller. Drückt man den linken Stick kann man zwischen Kopfbewegung und Körperbewegung wechslen. Also drückt man kann die Figur die Hüfte kreisen oder mit dem Kopf wackeln. Greifen ist ebenfalls eine Schlüssel-Sache. Durch drücken der L1 bzw. R1 Taste kann man so Objekte greifen, ziehen oder schieben. Interessant ist zu erwähnen, dass es einem auch ermöglicht auf diese Art andere Sackfiguren zu greifen. Wenn man den im Spiel erhältlichen Jetpack nutzt, kann man so auch einen anderen Spieler in die Lüfte erheben. Emotionen sind ebenfalls steuerbar. Durch drücken des linken D-Pads kann man zwischen verschiedenen emotionalen Gesichtsausdrücken der Sackfigur wählen. Je nachdem wie oft man auf den jeweiligen Knopf drückt kann man die Intensität sogar noch verstärken. Folgende Emotionen sind verfügbar: Ärger, Traurigkeit, Freude und Angst.(Beachte die Einführung im Spiel. Dort wird alles noch einmal anschaulich erläutert.) Kreationen Sobald man die ersten drei Level des Spiels beendet hat wird einem die Möglichkeit eröffnet seine eigene Welt kreativ zu erstellen. Dazu wird eine spielinteren Spielwiese eröffnet, die sich Dein Mond und Dein Planet nennen. Ersteres ist die Spielwiese, um die gesammelten Materialien aus dem Spiel auzuprobieren. Dazu wird man erst einmal durch ein Tutorial gesteuert, das einem mit den Werkzeugen im ''Kreativmodus vertraut machen soll. Hier erfährt man nun wie man die Materialien bearbeitet, sich eigene Welten zusammenbaut und/oder Figuren erschafft. Es gibt hierfür aber auch schon Vorlagen direkt von Media Molecule. Die Materialien und Sticker für deine Kreationen findet man in Preisblasen überall im Spiel. Kostüme thumb|400px|Geburtstagstorte-SonderkostümDem Spieler wird es ermöglicht seine Sackfigur in vielerlei Arten nach seinem Geschmack zu gestalten und anzuziehen. Dazu zählen nicht nur Kleidung, sondern auch Sticker, die man zum colorieren der Haare oder Haut verwendet. Zudem gibt es immer wieder neue Kostüme im Playstation Store zu kaufen oder sogar Sonderkostüme kostenlos zum Download zur Verfügung (siehe Bild). Es ist wirklich für jeden Geschmack etwas dabei. So kann man auch in andere Spielcharaktere schlüpfen wie Old Snake aus Metall Gear Sold, Nariko aus Heavenly Sword oder Sephiroth von Final Fantasy VII. Multiplayer LBP ermöglich dem Spieler auch eine Multiplayer-Option. Die Level können mit bis zu vier Spielern im Online-Modus gespielt werden. Ebenso kann man im Wohnzimmer mit bis zu vier Freunden spielen oder sogar Online und Lokal mixen. Das Maximum bleibt aber bei vier Spielern. Zudem kann man auch mit bis zu vier Spielern gleichzeitig im Kreativmodus unterwegs sein, So kann man sich auch gegenseitig auif seinen Monden besuchen und dem Onlinespieler helfen. Dazu muss sich der Spieler lediglich beim Playstation Network in seiner Playstation anmelden und schon kann es losgehen. Zudem werden auch individuelle Trophäen freigeschaltet. Entwicklung Marketing Beide, Sony Computer Entertainment und Media Molecule, starteten ein starkes Marketing Konzept schon im Vorlauf zum Erscheinen des Spiels. In Nordamerika, SCEA, knüpfte man starke Beziehungen zu Onlineshops einschließlich Amazon.com, GameStop, Circuit City, Best Buy und Game Grazy für spezielle Sonderboni für Vorbesteller der ausgewählten Anbieter. Diese Boni oder Geschenk enthielt einen speziellen Code für in-game Charakter, ein Stickerheft, einen sackleinenbeutel, die Spieldisk und ein spezieller Gameguide veröffentlicht von Brady Games. Zudem wurden eigens für die Anbieter spezielle Werbetrailer gefertigt, wie Amazon.com und Wal-Mart. Kategorie:Little Big Planet 1 Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:A bis Z